A Queen's Tale
by Star Cross Traveler
Summary: *Accepting OCS* (Through PM) Laura D. Claire, a greedy rookie pirate who suffers from kleptomania, sails the seas in search of the legendary One Piece and the title to become Queen of the Pirates. Will this young teen be able to muster up a crew while obtaining her dreams?
1. Prologue and OC Forms

**A/N: Hi, hi, hi and welcome! This story was originally started by a friend of mine, but she lost the interest and motivation to continue, so I decided to take it over. It's also a canon, so characters from the main story line will be appearing as well as the OCS that you send in. For now I'm accepting:**

**7 Crew Members**

**2 Supernovas**

**& 4 Marines**

**(Forms Are Below)**

**Prologue **

A young woman, about the age of nineteen, grinned from ear to ear, as she strolled through the quiet streets of small village, making her way towards its docks. She was a pretty girl with deeply tanned skin and medium length hair, which blew in the wind and brushed the tips of her shoulders as she trotted along. Her blonde, side-swept bangs rested heavily over her soft, amber eyes and she stood at the average height of five foot seven. Her curvaceous body slightly swayed to the rhythm of her feet and on it she wore a green tube top with a pair of denim capris and green high-heeled sandals.

She had come across this island in the East Blue just days ago and was already secretly making a name for herself. Under each arm she harbored a large sack of money, which she had stolen from most of the villagers, though she was certain they wouldn't realize until long after she gone. Looking up at the sky, the girl released a sharp breath and began to compliment the day.

"Oh, this is wonderful! The sun is shining, the breeze is just right and I've obtained enough beli to feed me for an entire year in one single morning!" She laughed and brought the bags up to her face, "What could possibly go wrong?"

"Stop, thief!"

Freezing for a moment, the girl glanced over her shoulder and sweatdropped. "And here we go."

Chasing after her in the distance was a lone marine soldier. "Just wait until I get my hands on you!"

"Ooh..." The girl responded as she turned around completely, "I hope you got a room."

"Shut the hell up!" The marine commanded while grabbing for the rifle strapped around his waist, "I'm going to put an end to your evil ways right now!"

"Go ahead then." The girl plopped the bags of money on the ground, before placing her hands on her head. "Take your best shot. I promise I won't move."

The marine slowly brought the rifle up to his eye and into position. Making sure that the girl was in the center of his target, he pulled the trigger and a loud bang rang into the air. After putting the gun back to his side the marine gawked when he saw that the girl was unharmed.

"What the-?! There's no way! I shot you! How are you still standing?!"

"Surprised?" The girl inquired with a hint of satisfaction, "I thought as much."

The marine's eyes widened as he backed up in fear, "What are you? Some kind of devil?"

"The name's Laura D. Claire." She reached down to grab the bags of money, before heading towards the docks again with a giant smile. "And don't you ever forget it!"

**A/N: Please excuse any errors you might have found. I do plan on going back and revising a couple of things once I get the hang of this story, so bare with me.**

Crew Member Form

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age:

Race: Human, Elf, Fishmen, Critter (Ex: Rabbit) or Zombie

Gender:

Position: Cook, Navigator, Sniper, Doctor, Historian/Chronicler, Musician or Shipwright

Appearance -

Hair(Color/Style/Length):

Eyes:

Skin:

Height/Body Build:

Clothes -

Daily:

Pjs:

Insight -

Devil Fruit/Weapon(s)/Attacks:

Epithet: Bounty Name

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Dream:

Attitude: How do they act towards Laura? How do they act towards other crew members?

Reason: Why do they join?

~X~

Supernova Form

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age:

Gender:

Appearance -

Hair(Color/Style/Length):

Eyes:

Skin:

Height/Body Build:

Clothes -

Daily:

Insight -

Crew Name:

Devil Fruit/Weapon(s)/Attacks:

Epithet: Bounty Name

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Dream:

~X~

Marine Form

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Rank: Lieutenant, Captain, Lieutenant Commander or Commander

Appearance -

Hair(Color/Style/Length):

Eyes:

Skin:

Height/Body Build:

Clothes -

Daily:

Insight -

Devil Fruit/Weapon(s)/Attacks:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

~X~

Island Form

Name:

Type:

Location: East Blue, Calm Belt or Grand Line


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Swordsman Appears! His Name Is…**

"Who is that girl?"

"I don't know."

"Well, where did she come from?"

"She just washed up on the shore!"

"Goodness! Is she hurt?"

"No, I don't think so."

Quiet murmurs filled the air as a group of curious people began to surround an unconscious and soaking wet Laura D. Claire. Crowding around her, the citizens of the town stared wildly at the young woman who had suddenly appeared on their island moments ago. Woken by their voices, Laura slowly opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings, before she began to lie back down again. She stayed like that for a minute before realizing something was wrong and screamed. "Why are my clothes wet? And what happened to my sailboat?"

"Miss, are you okay?"

"Oh, this is terrible! I must've phased through my boat while I was sleeping!" Laura cried out as she looked around frantically, "And all that money was left aboard it!"

"Ma'am, if you need any help, we could-"

"Oh, this is bad, real bad!" Laura continued as she got up and sprinted towards the bustling town, "I've got to find a way off this island, but first I'll need to get dry."

The people left standing near the shore shook their heads and sweatdropped, before going back to their daily routines.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Ace, are you alright?" A very lean, yet fit blond haired man asked, as he came to stand beside his closest friend on their sailing home, the Moby Dick. He wore an open purple jacket, which exposed a unique tattoo of cross and crescent moon mustache and a pair of gray knee length pants. Around his waist was a light blue sash and on his feet were some black sandals. In his right hand was a mug filled with beer, which he sipped from occasionally, while looking out at the sea.

The man, known as Ace, peered over his shoulder with a blank expression. His hair was as black as night and it blew in and out of his face with the salty breeze. He wore no shirt; only a pair of black knee length shorts, which matched his enormous pair of boots. On top of his head was a bright, orange hat that was adorned with red beads and two different smiley faces and on his back was a large tattoo of his pride and joy, "I'm going after him, Marco."

Marco took a long swing from his mug, "I know, but you don't have to."

"Yes, I do."

"When will you be back?" Marco asked while finishing off his drink.

"Don't know," Ace admitted uncomfortably, "He's probably close to Reverse Mountain by now."

"So, what will you do?"

Ace turned around and grabbed onto his hat; his lips curling into a dashing grin, "Well, since we're in the East Blue, I wouldn't mind paying a couple people a little visit."

* * *

After observing the lifestyle of the busy town she had randomly stumbled upon, Laura immediately found herself taking a liking to it.

_"This place kinda feels like home."_ She thought as she stopped for a moment to close her eyes, _"If only Ace and Luffy were here."_

She mused for a few minutes, but snapped back into reality when a laughing group of men entered a bar and reminded her of her previous mission, "Hey, I bet I could find a towel or something in there!"

Rushing inside, Laura made her way to the counter where an old woman was serving a few drinks. Sitting on one of the tall stools, she smiled and caught her attention, "Sorry, but you wouldn't happen to have anything I could use to dry myself with, would you?"

The woman shook her head and went back to taking orders.

"Here you go." A very quiet, but deep voice said, startling Laura as she was about to leave. Sitting next to her on her right side was young man, perhaps a year older than she was. He was a serious looking guy, with pale skin and wild, short, white hair. His eyes were a light shade of blue and they matched his jacket, which he had stretched out to her. On his body he wore a white tank top along with a pair of dark jeans that were being held up by a purple belt. Strapped to his back were two white and black katanas, and on his feet he wore a pair of light blue boots, along with a silver necklace depicting a dragon around his neck.

As Laura continued to stare at him, the young man became impatient and grumbled.

"Go on, take it." He insisted while waving his jacket in her face, "Hurry, before I change my mind."

"Thank you!" Laura smiled happily as she dried her hair, before throwing the jacket on, "I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, well, whatever." The man blushed as he went back to drinking from his shot glass, "Not that big a deal."

Once he was finished he generously tipped the server before getting up and heading for the door. Shocked that he was leaving so soon, Laura hopped up and hurried after him, "Um, excuse me-"

"What?"

"You're forgetting your jacket." Laura replied as she started to slip it off her arms.

The man gazed at it for a second before exiting the bar, "Nah, you keep it."

Rushing after him, Laura shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't possibly keep this. I mean look, it doesn't even match my outfit."

"Tch, is that all woman think about?" The man asked as he took his jacket back, "What they wear?"

Laura frowned, "I'll have you know that I think about plenty of other stuff."

"Yeah, like what?"

"Well…" Laura started as she began to count on her fingers, "There's obviously money and then there's things like food, health, pirates-"

"Pirates?" The man questioned as he stared at her in confusion.

"You're looking at the future queen of the pirate!" Laura smirked as she gestured to herself.

"You? An actual pirate? Don't make laugh! Oh, wait, you just did!"

"Hey, I'm not joking!" Laura whined as he burst into a fit of laughter, "It's not funny, cut it out-"

"There he is!" Came the abrupt yell of a very distraught fellow, as he pointed at the white haired man with Laura. "That's the guy who robbed my shop earlier!"

Just then a squad of marines that had bombarded their way through the nearby townspeople hollered and began their assualt on the swordsman. Unfortunately for the marines they were no match for him and most were defeated by a simple punch or kick, without the use of his swords. As he downed what looked to be the last soldier, the swordsman turned to Laura and shook her shoulder, "Go, get a move on!"**  
**

"Hey, look out!" Laura exclaimed in her attepmt to alert the swordsman, but it was too late. Sneaking up behind him, a marine was able to strike the back of his head with a rifle, knocking him unconcious._  
_

**A/N: A special thanks to those who sent in OCS! I'm also still accepting.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another thanks to everyone who sent in an OC, but no more males. I repeat: No More Males. My inbox was filled with one after the other so I am not accepting any more; however I do require some females for Laura's crew. I have yet to receive a Shipwright or Historian so if you'd like to send in another OC or this is your first time go right ahead. Just be sure it's a girl.**

**OCS I Need (For Now):**

**Shipwright (Female)**

**Historian (Female)**

**Marine Captain**

**..**

**Selected OCS:**

**onyxshade7**

**ThiefofStealth**

**AnimePsycho1**

**potentialauthor18**

**OC Crafter**

**Kiseki Arvel**

**Hell Devil**

**Chapter 2: A Smart And Hasty Rescue**

"Pssst! Hey, you! Swordsman!" Laura whispered sharply, as she phased through the door of a prison cell. Peering through the darkness of the room, she recognized a familiar figure that had been chained to the floor and smiled.

"Huh?" The swordsman looked up from his spot on the ground and gaped when he saw that it was Laura, "How'd you do that?!"

"Hmm?" Laura replied, "Oh, that! I ate a Devil Fruit."

"A Devil Fruit?"

"Yeah, mine's called the Phase Phase Fruit." Laura began to explain, "It allows me pass through all types of objects, but they have to be solid, or else it won't work."

"I see..." The man mumbled under his breath, "But why exactly are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Laura asked while tilting her head to the side, "I've come to rescue you."

"Rescue me? Why? You don't even know me."

A smirk formed on Laura's lips and she crossed her arms. "I know you're not a thief."

The swordsman's eyes lit up at those words. "You think I'm innocent?"

"Well," Laura started as she unfolded her arms, "After interrogating that man who set those marines on you, I found out that he was bribed into doing so. I also remember how nice you were back at that bar when you let me borrow your jacket and when you tipped that lady all that money. A real burglar wouldn't do that. Anyway, he then told me where they had taken you and voila; here I am!"

The swordsman frowned and gritted his teeth. "You make it sound so easy."

"So, what's your name?" Laura stepped forward and grasped one his hands, phasing him through his bonds, "I mean you don't have to tell me. Unless you don't mind being called 'Swordsman' forever, but then again-"

"It's Natsu." He stood up and rubbed his wrists, "Anazazel Natsu."

"Aww, your name is so cute! Can I call you Ana for short?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes as he glared at Laura."Hell no!"

"Alright..." Laura laughed, "Let's get going. But first you have to agree to something."

"And that is?"

"If I break you out of this naval base..." Laura paused and her eyes briefly met Natsu's, "Then you have to join my crew."

Natsu couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What?"

"Join me and sail the seas full of adventure, or stayed locked up here for the rest of your life. It's your choice, really."

"Fine!" Natsu responded very annoyed, "I'll join your stupid crew, but I'm not going anywhere without swords."

"Your katanas?" Laura inquired while glancing around the cell, "Where are they?"

There was a scary look in Natsu's eyes that suddenly caused the cheerful Laura to become uneasy. "They were taken to the Commander's quarters."


End file.
